New Horizons
by Dazzling Reno
Summary: Rose and Jack both survive the sinking, however due to several unfortunate circumstances they are separated, never knowing each other's true fate. Will they find each other or spend the rest of their lives wondering what really happened that fateful night
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon the screenplay for the 1997 Titanic movie, created by James Cameron. All other characters by me. This story is not intended to be "true to the film", or 100% historically, or otherwise, accurate.

Chapter 1  
  
Jack Dawson was fascinated with watching the sunrise. To him it was one of the most magnificent offerings of mother nature. The colors that painted the sky were brilliant; a work of art that not even the finest artist could imitate. The sunrises, and sunsets, he had observed while on Titanic were unlike anything he had ever seen, unobstructed by any type of landscape. His perspective of this particular sunrise however, on the fifteenth of April, 1912 was quite different. Gone was the majestic ship, fatally injured by an iceberg. Now, the only thing separating him from the deep, icy waters of the north Atlantic was a wardrobe door. It was undoubtedly the strangest and most frightening perspective he had ever seen the sunrise from. This morning however, he paid little attention to it. It was merely an indication of how much time had passed since the sinking, and morbid reminder of his grim situation. He could now see the ship that had come to the rescue of the survivors, steaming away from him until she finally became just a dot on the horizon.

It all seemed so unfair. He had beaten the odds, and he had done it gracefully. He didn't even dare to try to get into a lifeboat. Certainly not before a woman or a child and there were still plenty about when the last boat was lowered. He did not know the exact number, but he imagined that at the very least, several hundred people had succumbed to the frigid waters just a few hours earlier. He was sure that he was the only survivor among them now. He had managed to stay on the ship as long as possible. Up until the point in which the sea had finally swallowed the stern section whole, he did not remember hearing a single cry from those who had taken an early plunge into the water. He had held onto the railing at the very tip of the stern until it was flush with the water. He was pulled down with the suction, but the gulp wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, he managed to make his way back to the surface in less than a minute. It was then when everything hit him. The cold water stabbed at him like a thousand knives, all over his body. It was the most accurate description he could give. At first, The roar of the people in the water, scrambling for their lives was like being in a baseball stadium. Hardly any word or phrase uttered was distinguishable unless that person was within very close proximity to him. However, the overall consensus of the mood of the crowd was always clearly conveyed. Jack hoped he would never have to hear such a roar again. Never had he felt such overwhelming panic, fear and anguish. It had all faded away at a frightening pace, until eventually all he heard was the soft rippling of the water.The one thing that Jack did not do, could not do, was panic. He was determined to survive this, and he found his refuge upon the wardrobe door. He knew there was a good chance of finding a piece of wreckage large enough to sustain him, but he had to work hard to find it, but he did it. He would now survive. He promised Rose that he would. It was all he could do to get her into a lifeboat and ensure their future together. She refused to go the first time, for that he could hardly complain. She had come to his rescue. The second attempt was interrupted by Cal. He hadn't the chance to assure her that everything would be alright. Cal had barged into the scene and taken over, wrapping his coat around her protectively and making empty promises to her. However, Jack couldn't help but side with Cal on this one. If it would get her into the boat, then it was well worth it. Much confused by now, Rose climbed in the boat. Jack wouldn't let her out of his sight until her boat landed safely in the water. He smiled at her lovingly, reassuringly; trying to convey to her without words his confidence that everything would be alright. Rose glanced back and forth between two little girls crying and waving goodbyes, final goodbyes, to their father, and Jack. She was unwilling to leave him and she leapt from the lifeboat as it was being lowered, back onto the ship. Jack ran back below deck to meet her and she jumped into his arms. You jump, I jump. Again, he tried to talk some sense into her after he had calmed her down a bit, but Cal had witnessed the scene too. Ultimately, he realized that he could not win and he became enraged. He grabbed the pistol hidden inside Lovejoy's pocket and took aim right at them, not seeming to care which one of them he hit, and fired. He chased them until the last bullet was fired, fortunately missing them both completely.. Jack and Rose had hidden behind some furniture in the flooded dining saloon and remained there until they were sure he was well on his way. By the time they made it back to the boat deck, he was already in a lifeboat beginning to descend down the port side of the ship. Jack panicked for an instant fearing that they had all gone but they were told there was still some remaining on the other side. He grabbed Rose by the arm and hurried her to the other side of the ship where a few lifeboats remained. The officers were not letting any men on. It was just as well though; he would never take a woman or child's seat on the boat. Rose again insisted she would not board without him, but he had won her over. He assured her he would survive, and her seat in a lifeboat would ensure her survival. He was a fighter, and he had the amazing ability to remain calm in frightening situations. He reminded her of the time he fell through thin ice and of his experience with working on boats and began to fabricate a story of surviving a wreck in very similar weather and water temperature conditions while working on a fishing boat. She bought it. He promised her he would meet her on the rescue ship, now that rescue ship was gone. Jack couldn't help but smile however, for he knew that his Rose was safe. She had a new chance at life now and he prayed for her that she would make the most of it. Make it count. He only hoped there was still a chance he could be there to live it with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rose Dewitt Bukater roamed the decks of the Carpathia, searching for Jack. By now, all of the passengers from Titanic's lifeboats had been unloaded and the survivors had been escorted to their proper designations, decided by class of course. Although one of the Carpathia's officers had promptly tried to escort her to the first class section, Rose had insisted upon being shown to the third class area. The officer just shrugged and led here there. She certainly didn't appear to be of the third class. Rose was so disgusted that after everything that had happened, class segregation still held so much importance. If only one was judged by character rather than wealth, she would be looking for Jack in first class.  
Even though she felt like running through the decks shouting for Jack, she must keep a low profile. She was certain that Cal and mother would come looking for her, so she walked the decks in silence. Upon boarding, all passengers were given a warm, dry blanket and Rose kept it wrapped around her shoulders and over her head, disguising her fiery red locks. She would surely be spotted by Cal or mother if she didn't. Rose never failed to turn a head with her luxurious mane. She knew exactly what would happen if they found her, especially if she was with Jack. Cal would think up some new clever scheme to keep them apart, and mother would once again remind her of their "precarious situation".  
It was Cal that she feared most. He had finally come across something that money couldn't buy him; Rose's affection. It wouldn't stop him from trying however, on the contrary. He would try even harder and play even dirtier until she either returned to him, or he made her life so miserable that she would regret betraying him for the rest of her life. That is unless Rose Dewitt Bukater ceased to exist, lost at sea. Psychologically speaking, it was true. Rose Dewitt Bukater did die on the Titanic, however she had vanished hours before Titanic had struck the iceberg. She hadn't been seen or heard from after she met Jack Dawson.  
Just then, one of the Carpathia's officers approached her. "Can I take your name please, love?", he asked gently.  
  
She was awoken from her daze. Appropriately, she answered, "Dawson. Rose Dawson."  
  
She smiled as the words poured from her lips automatically, then remembered her mission. Jack. She had to find him. Cal might find him too. She walked the decks a little more hurriedly now, frantically searching for him. She began to call for him quietly. He was nowhere to be found. Then, a thought occurred to her. Perhaps he had needed to be taken to the hospital. Of course. She sought out the closest crew member she could find.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I am looking for my husband. Perhaps he was taken to the hospital. Would you be kind enough to show me the way?"  
  
"Certainly ma'am. I can check the lists for you as well. They are incomplete as we speak, but perhaps he has already been accounted for and that will save us some trouble. His name, please?"  
  
"Dawson", she chimed in immediately. "Jack Dawson."  
  
The officer perused the list carefully, then gave a polite frown. "No ma'am I'm sorry, nothing on my list here but that doesn't mean a thing. We've not yet gotten together to compile our lists. Come, I'll lead you to the hospital, I'm sure we will find him there."  
  
Rose nodded in agreement and followed closely behind the officer, pulling the blanket well around her face now and grasping it tightly under her chin. They were going into the heart of the ship and into areas where someone might be around to recognize her. She knew many of the first class passengers and if anyone were to see her, her mother and Cal were sure to be made aware of it.  
  
When the reached the hospital section of the ship, the officer asked her politely to please remain outside while he inquired about her "husband". He asked for a brief description in case if for any reason there was someone unable to answer. And with this information he disappeared into the hospital ward. For the first time, Rose found herself panicking. She was certain that he wasn't among the third class section she had just spent well over an hour searching. Surely he would be looking for her as well and they would have found each other by now. Most likely he had not been in a lifeboat so certainly he had been exposed to the water for a good amount of time. He must be suffering from hypothermia. Of course he was being treated in the hospital. A few moments later, the officer reappeared. The look of pity on his face said it all before he spoke a word. He was not there.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry ma'am but there is no one named Jack Dawson, nor anyone fitting his description. Are you sure you've searched the deck and general rooms thoroughly? We are mighty crowded now, I'm sure you've just missed him. He was on board a lifeboat, yes?"  
  
"No", she responded. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe". However, Rose was fairly certain that he wasn't. She couldn't imagine that he would take a seat from a woman or a child. Jack was a gentleman.. "Can you tell me sir, was anyone saved from the water?" Her heart was pounding now, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Why yes ma'am, there were a few but the ones that I am aware of are now in the hospital. I'm sorry ma'am. I"ll keep an eye out for him and check with the other officers and notify you immediately if I find him".  
  
He began to go back to his duties when she shouted after him, "Sir?". He turned and acknowledged her. Her heart was racing so madly she didn't think she could catch her breath to get out her request. "Do you mind if I just have a peek inside for myself. I won't be but a minute, I promise. I just need to see for myself. Please."  
  
He nodded in agreement and opened the door, holding it open for her as she walked inside and scanned the beds for any sign of Jack. She recognized the wireless operator, Harold Bride with both of his feet swathed in bandages, but no one else. He was not there and her heart sank. Suddenly her knees seemed to be made of rubber, the room was spinning and the air seemed to have been vacuumed from it completely. She couldn't breathe. She could not remember what happened next. Perhaps it had all been a dream, for the next thing she did remember was waking up in a bed, wrapped snugly in a soft blanket. It must have merely been the worst nightmare she had ever had. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jack thought for certain this time he would be saved. Not long after the first rescue ship had steamed out of sight, a second appeared to the south and seemed to be heading northward right for him. Just in time he thought as the elements were beginning to take over. He could no longer feel his feet or toes. He concentrated hard on wiggling them but he couldn't tell if he had been successful or not. He hadn't much luck with his hands or fingers either. He could only slightly bend them. They were just about frozen stiff.  
  
Over the last hour or so he began shivering violently and uncontrollably. His breathing had become very shallow and irregular, though his chest was heaving as though he were drawing in large breaths. This is it, it's now or never. With that in mind Jack struggled to his feet. His legs were so difficult to maneuver it was almost as though they were artificial. Most of the work was being accomplished by the strength in his arms. Several times he nearly tipped the door but amazingly managed to stay afloat and bring himself to his feet. He began making large waves with his arms in the air, shouting for help. His voice was much too weak and his chest felt so heavy, he needed all his strength just to keep breathing. He suddenly felt he could not stand any longer. His feet were numb and were not helpful in keeping him balanced. He should have waited until the ship got closer. Maybe he would just sit back down for a few more minutes and save his strength for that moment. It seemed to still be heading right for him.  
  
Before attempting to sit, Jack took a moment to observe the debris in the water or, as it now seemed, lack thereof . Aside from a few chunks of wood, there was nothing. Where had everything gone? When he had first found refuge on the door, he had seen and heard several bodies floating just a few hundred feet away maybe. The starlit sky had cast an eerie glow on their frozen, terrified faces. Now he only saw what he thought might be one, but it was too far away to be sure. He wondered how far he had really drifted from the wreck site. It had appeared that the rescue ship had performed some sort of search. It had stopped completely for several hours. Jack had even attempted to row toward it, using his arms as oars but the width of the door was to great for it to be effective. Regardless, he was still too far away, he knew that, but he had to try. Several hours later, the ship began to move and appeared to circle a predetermined area before finally steaming away to it's destination.  
  
Jack managed a smile as the ship still headed directly for him. He felt it was safe to sit back down for a while. He was growing so tired and his chest ached so bad. He was sure he was developing a fever too. He tried to slowly squat down but he lost his balance. He landed back bottom first on the door and it immediately raised up out of the water, sliding Jack into the sea head first. For a minute he was sure he would drown. His brain told his arms and legs to swim but they did not seem to be obeying. He was sinking! Then, all of a sudden his head was above water. They had been working after all. He was just too frozen to feel it. He managed to swing his arms up and grip the door to try to pull himself back up. It was no use. He tried for several minutes but he just hadn't the strength. Unfortunately, this time sheer willpower just wasn't enough.  
  
He focused on keeping his arms and legs moving. With one arm slung over the door, he kept afloat kicking his legs and moving his other arm. He had to keep the circulation in his body going, keep the muscles warm. He looked for the ship again and at first glance it was still coming towards him. It was close enough that he was able to make out some of it's features. It seemed to be a steamer as her could make out a single funnel. After a few seconds however, it seemed to be turning to the west. . "Nooooo!", Jack cried out, though it was barely a whisper. "Come back, please, come back!" It was turning alright.. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Of course it would turn out this way. Just when he thought he had it made. He had met the most amazing, wonderful, and beautiful girl in the world, and she had fallen in love with him. Jack had many admirers in his time but he never returned their interests. Well, never loved any of them anyway. What was it about her that he loved so much? The answer was simple; everything. They were going to run away together and Jack had promised her he would show her the world. He had seen most of it after all, as well as she but she never had the opportunity to appreciate it. Her travels were limited to fancy formal dinners and gatherings of the elite society, always under close supervision, and always expected to be on her best behavior. They were going to go to Santa Monica and ride horses in the surf, drink cheap beer, and ride on the roller coaster until they threw up. He hoped she would find her way there someday and do these things, she would love it, and he hoped that when she did she would think of him and know that he loved her. He knew she would go on and make a wonderful life for herself. He only hoped that she wouldn't grieve for him for the few days they had together were by far the best few days of his entire life. He thought of the night before, when she had returned to him at the bow of the ship. How beautiful the sunset was and how they both really imagined they were flying. Her sweet scent, the most wonderfully passionate kiss they shared. The drawing. Making sweet love in the back seat of the Renault. Her promise to run away with him. He played these scenes over and over in his head as he rest it against the side of the floating wardrobe door. "I love you Rose", he whispered aloud. With that last thought, Jack Dawson began to surrender to his fate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rose stirred in the bed, awakening from a short although much needed slumber. She didn't dare open her eyes. She knew that when she did, she would not find the familiar settings of the parlor suite room she had stayed in on the Titanic. As much as she wanted to pretend it had all been a dream, there was an aching in her heart she couldn't ignore. It had all been very real, for she doubted that even in one's worst imaginable nightmare could one feel such a great deal of sorrow. She pulled the blanket up over her head, wishing she could stay underneath it and never have to face reality. "Pull yourself together Rose", she mumbled quietly beneath the covers. She slowly pulled the blanket back down and with a sigh opened her eyes. She looked up towards the ceiling but instead found herself looking into a bed frame. She was in a bottom bunk bed. She glanced to her right and was startled to find a young woman about her age, sitting on another bottom bunk across the room. She gasped in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry to have startled you miss. It's just we've been very worried about you. Are you feeling alright? Would you like a cup of tea or some soup?" The young woman did look genuinely concerned. Rose imagined it was her room she was staying in.  
  
"Thank you, but no." Rose replied. Truth be told she was a little thirsty, but the gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach pleaded with her not to. She was much too upset. The young woman arose from her seat and immediately poured her a glass of water. She sat down on the edge of Rose's bed. Rose propped herself up into sitting position.  
  
"Please miss, I don't mean to be a pest. I can't even begin to imagine what kinds of feelings you are experiencing now", she paused momentarily and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I have strict orders from the doctor to make sure you get some fluids in you as soon as you awoke. Just sip it slowly". She slid the glass into Rose's hand which was shaking so violently she needed to use both hands to steady it. She slowly drew the glass up to her lips and took a small sip, followed by another, then another. She hadn't noticed how dehydrated she'd become. She finished the glass in less than a minute then the young woman had got up to quickly refill it.  
  
"Thank you", Rose replied graciously. "I'm sorry, I'm very confused. How did I get here? Is this your room?"  
  
"Yes it is. You are on the Carpathia and we are headed back to New York. I don't know how much you remember before you fainted. You passed out in the hospital and they couldn't wake you but they determined that you were just very exhausted and overwhelmed and not in need of any medical attention really, just rest. We were all asked to offer our rooms to those in need and it just so happens that we have an extra bunk in here. You kept calling for someone in your sleep".  
  
"Jack?" Rose offered. In her dream, she had been searching for him in the water. She was not in a boat or swimming, but walking on top of the water, her feet sinking down only an inch or so with each step. Just enough to make a splash. When she looked down she discovered she was actually walking on ice, a large sheet of ice that was thinning with each step and the water was washing over the top, creating the illusion of walking on water. She shouted his name continuously, louder and louder each time until she finally spotted him, head and shoulders sticking through a perfectly round hole in the ice. He grew alarmed when he spotted her. "Rose!" he shouted. "Stay where you are, don't come any closer! The ice is too thin here Rose. Go back to the boat where you're safe, you don't belong here!"  
"Hold on Jack, I'm coming for you!" she shouted but it was too late. "You can't come with me Rose, you're not supposed to come with me". With that, Jack sank beneath the hole. She dropped to her knees and looked down through the ice. He was underneath her now. He smiled, blew her a kiss and waved goodbye before finally disappearing into the darkness of the sea.. She thought he was gone for good but just as she was about to make her way back to the boat, he resurfaced and called out her name.  
"Rose, wait! I'm coming! I'm coming but I can't make this one. You go on. I'll see you in Santa Monica!" All of a sudden, the ice began to break and Rose was stranded on a small chunk of it. First she thought she was going to sink, but all of a sudden slab began to move. The rest of the ice parted and cleared a path for her and the ice carried her safely all the way to the Carpathia.  
She suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Yes, I was calling for Jack, my husband. He's missing." The admission sent the wall she had so carefully put up to protect her from the truth tumbling down and she hugged her knees into her chest and sobbed, burying her face in between them. She recalled the dream once more and tried to convince herself the Jack had been trying to communicate with her. Maybe he was really alive, picked up by another ship. There was another ship approaching the Carpathia as they were about to leave. Maybe they had found Jack! Of course it was a possibility! Surely other ships would make their way to the site to see if they could be of any assistance, or merely out of curiosity. She must not give up hope just yet. She sprang out of bed with new life. "We have to get back up on deck!"  
The woman just smiled and nodded. She was happy to see Rose hopeful though she only hoped she wasn't setting herself up for even greater disappointment later. Sensing her reasons, she added, "It is quite possible that another ship might find him", giving her the most reassuring smile she could muster. "By the way, my name is Delia, the doctor told me you are Rose. I am traveling with my two sisters who you will meet soon enough. We were going on vacation but now that we're headed back to New York we're going to be staying. My youngest sister is terribly frightened after hearing of the sinking and wants to return home. I can't say I blame her."  
"Where are they now?", Rose asked.  
"My older sister, Cathleen, took my younger sister Elizabeth for tea, hoping it would calm her nerves a little. You'll meet them soon enough. Here, let's get you some clean clothes. I think this will do." Delia pulled a simple but pretty light green dress from her wardrobe. "It's doesn't quite compare to that fabulous dress of yours but it'll do. It is quite lovely."  
Rose saw the admiration in the other girl's eyes. In Rose's wardrobe, it was considered one of her plainer pieces but it was probably more elegant than anything this girl had ever owned. "If you really like it so much I would happily make a trade." The girl's eyes grew wide in shock.  
"Really! You would do that for me?'  
"Gladly", she replied and smiled. I appreciate your hospitality and kindness. It is the least I can do."  
The two girls exchanged an appreciative smile. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Delia sprang up and held out a hand to Rose and pulled her up off the bed. "Now, let's get dressed in our best and go find Jack." Rose could sense that Delia wasn't so sure about Jack's survival, but nonetheless she was supportive and enthusiastic, and for that she was grateful. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jack couldn't hold onto the door any longer. He let go of his grip and let himself sink below the surface. He had lost the battle he fought so desperately to win. As his body began it's descend to the ocean floor, he noticed a warm, welcoming light below him. He turned his body around and began to swim toward it. No part of his body seemed to hurt any longer and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace. _So this is life after death_, he thought and he welcomed it with open arms.  
  
He swam faster and faster, eager to arrive at the light which was calling him. As he got closer and closer each minute he could see that it was the lights of the Titanic, still burning as brightly as they had been the night before. He swam through one of the open windows of the promenade deck and suddenly the water was gone and everything had been restored to it's original glory. The deck chairs were once again carefully arranged every few feet apart. The ship was once again above water, floating gracefully on the great sea. At first sight it seemed as though he were the only one aboard, but he could hear voices, laughter and rejoicing., the band once again playing the upbeat ragtime music.  
  
Jack slowly approached the entrance to the grand staircase and the door was swung open and held out for him. The attending steward gave him a polite smile and nod.. He walked to the top of the grand staircase and paused. There were people everywhere and when Jack had entered, the room fell quiet and they all just watched his entrance is if it were expecting him. He saw many familiar faces; Fabrizio, Tommy, Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, Cora the little girl he had danced with at a third class party one night. There were several faces he didn't see however; Molly Brown, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Cal, and Rose. They had all survived and he was among those who perished.  
  
He began to descend the stairs when suddenly there was some commotion in the reception room below and the crowd began to part allowing a passageway for a new guest. He noticed Fabrizio motioning to him to remain where he was. Jack leaned down, trying to get a peek at this new mysterious guest everyone's eyes had now become fixated upon. He first spotted the long, flowing lacy white dress. As he moved his gaze upwards he saw that it was Rose, her long red curls hung loosely about her shoulders. She looked breathtaking. She glanced up and met his eyes and beamed with happiness. "Jack!", she cried excitedly, running to meet him at the clock.  
  
"Rose! No! You don't belong here! You have to go back Rose!", he shouted desperately but she didn't seem to care, or even hear what he was saying. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He still protested but he could hardly be angry with her now for it was too late. She pulled back just enough to kiss him, gently cradling his head and pulling him closer and closer to her. The crowd applauded and cheered in the background. He was in heaven!  
  
Suddenly, a pain so intense, so unbearable, began to radiate towards his torso, starting at his hands and feet, moving inwards. It felt like his body was on fire. He dropped to his knees and wailed in pain. Rose immediately dropped by his side, trying to assist him in some way. He couldn't think of anything but the pain. When he glanced up at Rose, he noticed something strange about her appearance. She was fading away, but it wasn't only her. Everyone else had vanished completely and all that remained of them was the faint sound of chatter. They seemed to be saying "Good luck Jack". He searched again for Rose and she was gone. "ROOOOSE!" She was nowhere to be found. Instead, a man's voice came booming back at him.  
  
"Come on now, that's a good lad." Jack opened his eyes and Titanic was gone. He was lying on his back in a bed, blankets piled high on top of him. He was in excruciating pain, but alive. His hands were wrapped in bandages and he imagined so were his feet. He tried wiggling his toes again and could feel that they were. He glanced over to his side and noticed a small man clad in a white coat sitting beside him. A doctor. He was an older gentleman, his hair and moustache mostly gray and the lines in his face were begging to show his age. His brown eyes were kindly and he looked relieved to see Jack awake. "You gave us a scare there for awhile. How are you feeling?"  
  
Jack groaned and squinted his eyes and clinched his teeth as another wave of pain shot through his body. "Like I've been swimming in a river of molten lava." The doctor chuckled.  
  
"Well, it was quite the opposite boy, wasn't it? I can't imagine one surviving in water that cold just as you did. It really is a miracle. If one of the officers hadn't noticed your arm moving I'm guessing we would have passed you right by. You realize how lucky you are?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Was there anyone else saved?" The doctor frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Now tell me lad, were you traveling with family?"  
  
"No, no family. I did meet an incredibly special someone though. Oh gosh, are all the survivors aboard this ship Doctor?"  
  
"No son, you're the only one aboard this ship. The Carpathia rescued those in the lifeboats. We showed up afterwards to see if we could be of any further assistance. You are on the Californian. This special someone", he started with a knowing smile, "was she on a lifeboat?".  
  
"Yes", he breathed with a sigh of relief. Everything had worked out just as he planned. "Would you please send a message to the Carpathia that I am safe, to Rose Dewitt Bukater. Tell her I, Jack Dawson, am safe and to wait for me in New York."  
  
"Certainly son, right away. In the meantime, you'd better get your rest before you develop pneumonia. Try not to worry about the pain, it's just your body re-warming. It'll ease up soon enough."  
  
Jack nodded and smiled. The pain seemed to already be letting up. There wasn't much that could drown his spirits now. He was alive and recovering and Rose was safely aboard the Carpathia. She would get his message and they would resume their plans in New York. For a moment, the thought crossed his mind that maybe after everything that had happened she had changed her mind. Maybe the tragedy had made her reconsider her plans to leave with him. Surely she was surrounded by her mother and Cal and they had "talked some sense into her". No. She wouldn't do that. Her actions last night made it clear that she wouldn't. She had refused to get into a lifeboat without him and had only done so when he had effectively convinced her he would be alright. They were going to start a new, wonderful life together. Jack beamed from ear to ear and nestled his head into his pillow. He was just beginning to nod off when a figure appeared in the doorway. From his uniform, Jack guessed that he was the captain of the ship.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you lad, but Captain Rostrom of the Carpathia has informed us that Rose Dewitt Bukater is not aboard. Also, he consulted with the master-at-arms who confirmed you had been taken under arrest aboard the ship. We removed the handcuffs so we could treat you, but Mr. Hockley still fully intends to press charges. I'm afraid when we return to New York you will be quickly escorted to jail. We will have one our officers attend to you until then."  
  
Jack's heart was racing. Was it true that Rose wasn't aboard? No it, couldn't be, preposterous. She had been on a lifeboat. Jack had watched them lower away and row off until he could no longer make her out, just to be sure she didn't try anything stupid again. He was sure that it was just Cal interfering again, determined to keep them apart. There was no other way to explain it. If she hadn't been brought aboard on a lifeboat, the only explanation is that she died aboard it and they buried her at sea, or maybe she had jumped out of it by her own free will. Jumped out to rescue him? Oh god no, Rose. God please tell me she didn't. Jack recalled his dream earlier, returning to Titanic where he was greeted by those who were lost. What if isn't wasn't a dream at all. What if for a minute I really had died, and Rose was there waiting for me. He quickly brushed the thought aside. She was alive, she had to be alive. She had made a promise too. She had promised him that she would survive. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Captain Rostrom of the Carpathia went to the ship surgeon's quarters where J. Bruce Ismay, president of the White Star Line, was staying for the duration of the trip. The crew was given strict instructions to not permit a soul to see him besides Captain Rostrom. On one occasion, Ismay had asked to see the wireless operator Harold Bride, but he had been the only person besides the Captain allowed. The captain had consulted with Ismay on what to do about the passengers. The Carpathia had been headed to the Mediterranean and the Titanic's survivors had been bound for New York. Ismay was really of little help; he left it up to Captain Rostrom to decide what was best. It was he who made the call to return the Titanic's survivors to New York. Certainly they had been through enough already. Ismay agreed.  
Now, a most peculiar situation had arisen that the captain felt necessary to bring to his attention. The Californian who had arrived to assist with the rescue operation had found a lone survivor in the water. The young man had a broken set of handcuffs around his wrists and had been clinging to a door. Immediately, the Californian transmitted a message to the Carpathia informing them of the incident. Captain Rostrom had asked if the master-at-arms was on board and sent for him immediately. The master-at- arms confirmed that he had indeed taken a young man under arrest after he had stolen jewels from Mr. Caledon Hockley, and a coat from a Mr. Ryerson. They then located Mr. Hockley who was furious that this "gutter rat" had even survived and insisted that he be prosecuted to the furthest extent of the law upon their return to New York. He also explained that his fiancé had taken a liking to this man and that she might be with him, but the Californian confirmed that he had been the only one rescued and there was not another soul, dead or alive, anywhere near him when he was discovered. They also confirmed with the doctor attending to Jack that he had no family aboard. The only one he questioned about was miss Dewitt Bukater, who they had already established was missing.  
"What would you like us to do Mr. Ismay? Would you like us to send a message to your office, notifying them of this person?", asked the captain.  
  
Ismay sat quietly in the chair, barely moving or showing any sign of emotion from the news. He had hoped the Californian would find more survivors but they had found only one, a crook nonetheless. No, there was no need to make a scene of this news. There were children aboard, hoping for the good news that their father had survived. Wives anxiously awaiting news that their missing husbands had been found. There was no sense in creating false hopes for those already so devastated. Even if they found he was not their missing loved one, it would recreate hope for them that maybe their loved one was also still alive, clinging to a piece of wreckage waiting to be rescued. It was impossible given the conditions, but still they would hope.  
"No", Ismay finally replied.. "For a man with no family waiting, it would do more harm than good. Please urge your crew to keep quiet about it and have the Californian do the same. I will handle the matter personally when we get to New York."  
"Understood", the captain agreed and left to alert his crew. They all agreed it was the best thing to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: First of all, my apologies for the delay between this chapter and the last. I had to go away for two weeks on short notice and since returning I've been playing catch-up with everyday things. I have been so anxious to resume the story but had to wait until I could give it my undivided attention.

I also want to mention that even though I do not proclaim my story to be historically accurate, there are certain things I was making an attempt to be accurate with: believability and certain people involved in the true story. I mentioned a "Captain Rostrom" of the Carpathia, only to discover after I had written two chapters mentioning him that I had misspelled his name. The Captain's last name is really spelled "Rostron". I apologize for the error. For continuity purposes however, I will continue to refer to him as Captain Rostrom in this story.

Chapter 7

Caledon Hockley sat at a secluded table in the corner of the first class smoking room absently sipping a glass of brandy, replaying the events of the previous evening over and over in his head. Oddly enough, few of the recollections had to do with the actual sinking of the Titanic. All he could think of was Rose and how she had embarrassed, betrayed, and hurt him. She had the nerve to bring Jack into their suite, the two of them brazenly strolling in arm in arm. The drawing she had left for him in the safe. He bit his bottom lip and clenched the glass in his hand until he thought it might break. That piece of filth, this poor gutter rat whom she had only known for a couple of days had seen her naked while he could barely do so much as lay a hand on her without protest! The thought disgusted him.

What was it that was so special about Jack Dawson? Nothing from what he could tell. He had no money and not a place to call home. What could possibly be so appealing about that? How could Rose have thought this man could provide for her? He could almost accept it if she had fallen for someone else, someone of stature equal to his own, but not someone like Jack. To make matters worse, he had just discovered that Jack had survived the sinking and there was no sign of Rose anywhere. She had not been discovered with him and she was not aboard this ship. At least he couldn't find her if she was. He pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit up, puffing away as he pondered the possibilities. Yes, maybe Rose was indeed somewhere on this ship. As much as he wanted to believe that Jack was a selfish coward, he knew deep down that given the choice Jack would have surrendered his own life for Rose. He would have first seen to her safety, then his own. He had asked the crew of the rescue ship to send a message to her on this ship. Had he seen her off into another lifeboat? A wry smile spread across his face as he realized that was probably exactly what happened.

Yes, he was confident that Rose was somewhere on the ship and he was determined to find her. He would not lose her to Jack again. She would never know he survived. Before he even realized it was a possibility she was still alive, Cal intended to make the rest of Jack's life a living hell. Keeping the two of them apart for eternity was sufficient enough.. He put out his cigar in the ashtray and reached into his pocket for his wallet. Tucked away safely inside was a picture of Rose. He would find Rose with the help of everyone aboard and a hefty cash reward. _Not to mention that necklace_ he thought as he recalled stuffing it along with a wad of cash into his coat pocket which he had draped over her shoulders shortly before they began boarding the lifeboats. Yes, everything that was precious to him would be retrieved before they made it to New York.

Rose and Delia spent another couple of hours carefully combing the decks of the Carpathia without any luck. Delia couldn't help but take notice at how peculiarly Rose was behaving. Granted she had probably just lost her husband, but Delia had an overwhelming feeling that Rose was hiding something. Or maybe hiding _from_ something...or someone. She became increasingly paranoid each second and insisted they take a break every few minutes, then she would retreat into a corner and just eye the crowds of people as they walked by. She was hesitant to ask for assistance.

"Why do people keep staring at us?", Rose insisted angrily.

Delia just smiled. She knew exactly why. "Rose, calm down. I suspect they're just a little curious, that's all. Partly because they recognize you as a survivor, but also because they probably think we are twins". She reached out to Rose and with the tips of her fingers raised her chin up, coaxing Rose to look her in the eye. Rose had been too preoccupied before to notice but the two girls could very well have been twins. They were just about the same age and height though Rose was maybe an inch taller. They both possessed the same magnificent curly red locks though Rose's hair was slightly more red where Delia's was slightly more orange. For the first time, Rose also noticed that Delia spoke with a slight Irish accent and the tiny light brown freckles that decorated her cheeks and nose was another nod to her heritage. Other than that, they were identical.

"Good gracious!"Rose put her hand over her gaping mouth. "Wow...i-it's incredible!". Delia just chuckled and nodded in agreement. Rose seemed somewhat relieved, and amused, by this new realization, but still constantly looked over her shoulder as if she had felt some evil presence sneaking up behind her. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Rose", Delia began but before she could finish her sentence, she saw Rose gasp in horror before springing to her feet and running back below deck. Something or someone had frightened the hell out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8

Cal wasted no time in getting started with his mission. He stopped each and every crew member he could get his hands on to show them the picture of Rose. Not a single one of them recognized her, several of the men remarking how it would be difficult to mistake such a beautiful face. The fiery red hair he described her as having would be hard ignore. He would have to continue his search below decks. If Rose was trying to hide from him, he doubted she could get away with it hiding amongst the first class passengers. Those who had been aboard the Titanic anyway. Everyone knew the Hockley name and had taken notice of Cal's splendid new fiancé. Cal knew that Rose was not with Jack but she was undoubtedly looking or waiting for him. _If she is alive_ he thought. He realized it was still a possibility that she wasn't, but given her behavior last night, and his, she wouldn't necessarily come running back to his arms if she was.

When he reached the entrance to the third class deck, an officer politely informed him that it was the third class deck.

"Thank you kind sir, my name is Caledon Hockley. My family is in the steel business in Pittsburgh. I was hoping you could be of some assistance.", he withdrew the picture of Rose from his pocket.

"Of course Mr. Hockley, how can I help you."

"This is my fiancé, Rose Dewitt Bukater. You see, I am certain she was aboard one of the lifeboats but her mother and I have been unable to locate her. I'm afraid she may be in shock and very confused and that I might find here here. Have you seen her? She has red hair." Cal was prepared to offer his award but before he could say so he saw the look of recognition on the officer's face.

"Why yes Mr. Hockley I do believe so, she's right down there. By the railing."

Cal didn't wait for him to finish, he had spotted her himself.

Delia stood by the railing at the stern of the ship, looking out over the water pondering what to do. She wasn't sure if she should chase after Rose or just give her some time to herself. She couldn't imagine what in the world had scared her so. Maybe it was nothing at all, just a delayed reaction to the horrors of the previous evening. She couldn't begin to fathom what these poor people had gone through. They had just spent hours upon hours searching for Rose's husband which by now Rose probably realized wasn't coming back. She ultimately decided it would be best to be with Rose, just to offer a shoulder to cry on if nothing else.

As she walked back to her cabin, she didn't notice the person pursuing her. She felt no panic as the man closed in on her as they walked down a deserted hallway together. She had no time to react. Before she knew what was happening, the stranger grabbed her from behind, clamping one hand tightly over her mouth. She screamed and tried desperately to free herself but he had a firm hold on her and he managed to wrestle her into a small, dark storage room. Still keeping his hand firmly over her mouth, he thrust her against the wall and restrained her flailing arms with his other arm which he wrapped tightly around her body.

Delia tried a new tactic. She stopped trying to fight him hoping he would ease his firm grasp on her. He did not let up.

"That's it darling. Calm down. I know you're very confused right now, but running from us isn't going to help. You can't run from me Rose. You belong to me, do you understand that? I'm willing to forget everything that happened, even your little innuendo with Mr. Dawson. You can come home with us and everything will go exactly as planned. You will be my bride, and your mother will be saved from a life of poverty. Don't be foolish and turn your back on those who really love you Rose." Finally sensing submission from his captive, Cal released his hold on Delia. She immediately stomped as hard as she could on his foot and ran out the door. She didn't run away from him but waited for him to come out of the room into the light, standing indignantly with hands on her hips.

"Rose-"Cal started but his eyes widened in shock as he got a closer look at the girl. She bore a striking resemblance to Rose indeed but it was clearly not her. The freckles and the color of her eyes gave way to the truth, but the similarities were astonishing. Cal hardly knew what to say.

"I'm terribly sorry miss", he stuttered. "I was looking for my fiancé."

Delia shook her head in disgust. "Lucky girl", she replied sarcastically as she turned on her heels and hurried back to Rose before this beast could find her. She feared her new friend was in grave danger.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

As Delia approached her cabin, she could hear someone sobbing uncontrollably. When she reached the door she realized it was coming from within her room. It was Rose. Delia entered and found her sitting on the bed huddled in the corner, her face buried between her knees. Delia's sisters sat on the opposite bunk, watching her helplessly.

"She's been this way for nearly an hour now. I don't know what to do," said Cathleen, the elder of the three sisters. Her green eyes pleaded Delia for help.

Delia climbed onto the bed beside Rose and stroked her hair gently as she cried. "I think it's all just hitting her now Cait. Best thing to do is just let her cry". Cathleen, or Cait as she liked to be called, nodded in agreement. Delia continued, "Maybe it would be best if we just let her be for a while. Perhaps you and Elizabeth should start heading out for dinner. I'll stay with Rose."

"Alright," Cathleen agreed and the two sisters left Delia and Rose in private.

As soon as her sisters left the room, Delia felt it was safe to talk. She had to warn Rose of this stranger who was pursuing her. He had said Rose was his fiancé, yet Rose claimed to be married to a man named Jack. Delia doubted that this man who had accosted her could be the Jack whom Rose was so desperately seeking, but she also believed that Rose was in fact this man's fiancé. Rose hadn't been telling Delia the whole truth, that she knew for certain.

Delia grabbed Rose with both arms and shook her gently. "Rose...Rose! Listen to me. I know you're terribly upset right now but we need to talk. Rose!" She continued to shake her until Rose finally looked up and acknowledged her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Rose," Delia continued, "Why did you run from me up on deck?"

Rose sighed deeply and rubbed at her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "It was nothing Delia. I just felt...overwhelmed".

"Rose, on my way back to the cabin, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a closet. I tried to get away from him but he restrained me. He called me Rose. He was looking for you. Who is he Rose?"

"Oh Delia! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Delia shook her head. Rose closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before beginning her story. "I'm sure it was my fiancé you met". Delia nodded. "Oh Delia, I don't know where to begin. It's a long story".

"At the beginning Rose. You can talk to me. I promise you your secrets are safe with me, ok?" Rose nodded and managed a slight smile.

"Alright, from the beginning then. I boarded Titanic with my mother and fiancé, Cal Hockley. You might have heard of his father? Nathan Hockley? Pittsburgh steel tycoon?"

Delia's eyes widened with surprise. "Of course, who hasn't? Hmmmm, I would have expected more from a member of high society".

"You'd be surprised Delia. That kind of life is not what it appears to be. I know all too well. It was different though before my father passed away, just a little over a year ago. He died suddenly of a heart attack. When he died it turned my whole world upside-down. Suddenly certain things didn't seem so important anymore. My mother and I had been left flat broke and we didn't even know it. It seems my father had gambled all of the money away but we had gotten by because of our family name and the fact that he was so well-liked. He was a charmer and people trusted him so they let him get by and all the while, the debt just kept growing and growing. Needless to say, when he passed away they all came knocking. Mother was frantic. She silently sold off pieces of jewelry, family heirlooms, to keep us on our feet until she could marry me off to the wealthiest eligible bachelor she could find".

"So, this is where Cal comes in?", Delia inquired.

"Yes. Mother was grieving her fortune more than her husband. I was so disgusted. I was devastated by the loss of my father, yet all my mother could worry about was that she might have to sell her beloved jewels. She would rather sell her daughter's soul than a diamond ring. It made me open my eyes Delia, about what's really important in life. Family, and love, not wealth and social status. I would have given up everything to have just one more day with my father. Just to even be able to say goodbye, and I love you. Anyway, it wasn't long before Cal came into the picture. My mother didn't have to look very hard. Cal had approached my mother, asking her permission to see me. Mother was overjoyed of course. Honestly, I had always thought he was very handsome and for a moment I thought that maybe I had lucked out. It turns out that I discovered good looks are not important either. I knew I didn't like him after only five minutes. Mother didn't care about what I thought of him. Within a year we were engaged."

Delia looked bewildered. "Why didn't you just refuse to marry him Rose?"

"As much as I disapprove of my mother's behavior I still love her. Before my father passed she was different. I think beyond my anger I pitied her. She was a lost soul. I was willing to go along with it until it just became unbearable. I couldn't see myself living the rest of my life with Cal. I would rather be poor and happy than wealthy and miserable. I always thought as long as I had my mother that was all that mattered, but unfortunately I could never convince mother to see things my way. She didn't understand how there could be happiness without money. So, I continued to go along with it. After Cal proposed, they began planning the engagement gala which was to be held after we returned from Europe, via the Titanic."

"And this is where Jack comes into the picture?", Delia prodded.

"Yes," she replied, with a new wave of tears threatening but she maintained her composure. "Now that we were on our way back home, things became so much more real. I felt as if the Titanic were a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains and as much as I protested, those holding me captive refused to loosen them. My mother kept laying on the guilt. Cal seized every opportunity to embarrass and belittle me. I loathed him more and more each day. My head was swimming the entire time. At dinner one night, I began to see my entire life as if I had already lived it. The same narrow people and their mindless chatter. I thought that if this was they way I had to live my life well, I would rather have not lived at all. I excused myself from dinner and began running towards the stern of the ship. I climbed over the railing, turning to face the water. I held onto the railing with my arms, inching my body closer and closer to the water, daring myself to let go. That's when Jack saved me." Rose smiled at the mention of his name. "I wasn't really going to jump of course. He saved my soul Delia. I was so touched that this stranger who knew nothing about me would risk his own life to save me because he appreciated how precious a life was, and that the way that you live your life was not something that was predetermined by others. It's what you decide to make of it. He was inspiring. I fell in love with him Delia. I know it sounds crazy, but he was magnetic. Before we struck the iceberg, I had decided to leave it all behind and go with him and live the life I had always dreamed of, but now he's gone Delia. He's gone and I can only dream of what life might have been like with him. One thing I know for certain is that I'm not going back to my old life. Jack opened my eyes to a world of potential and I intend to take advantage of my new found freedom. I made him a promise that no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless things may seem, that I would survive. I hope now you understand why I did what I did."

Delia smiled and nodded, fighting back tears of her own. She and her family had also left behind an unsatisfying life to pursue happiness in America where there was a world of opportunity only to find that the struggle to make ends meet would take a major toll on their morale. She had spent many nights lying in bed dreaming of heading out for the horizon whenever she felt like it. To see the world. For the first time in her life, after hearing Rose's inspiring story, her dream no longer seemed so unrealistic. If Rose could do it, so could she and perhaps they would just do it together.


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

For her safety, Rose remained in the cabin for the rest of the trip back to New York. Even after his encounter with Delia, Cal had not stopped looking for her. Delia had been approached a few times after the incident and was questioned about her "twin"by passengers and crew. She learned that Cal was offering a monetary reward for any information on the whereabouts of his fiancé and was stopping every passenger he crossed to show them a picture, and many of them had reported seeing two girls traveling together who looked much like her. Delia simply explained that it was her eldest sister they had seen her with and most certainly not Rose. Luckily the excuse worked as Cathleen did look very much like her younger sister also but, oddly enough, not nearly as much as Rose did. It was convincing enough to send the curious strangers away satisfied however.

Cal could not keep his eyes off Delia. She looked so much like Rose from afar, yet he could easily distinguish the dissimilarities up close. He found himself sneaking up behind her a few times just to get a closer look, just to confirm once more that it wasn't Rose and was always disappointed. He didn't quite know the exact reason why but he was longing to talk to her and he figured he would give it a shot. At the very least, he owed her an apology for his behavior.

As he approached her, Delia spun around saw him coming for her. Her first instinct was to run but she thought better of it. She was certain he would not harm her now that he knew she wasn't Rose and though she did believe she had finally learned the truth from Rose, she was curious to hear Cal's side of the story.

Cal opened his mouth to talk but before he could utter a word, Delia snapped at him. "The first thing out of your mouth better be an apology and an explanation. Then, you will tell me who on earth you are! My name is Delia."

Cal smiled sheepishly and began to explain. "Yes, a good afternoon miss, Delia. I only approached you to apologize. I'm terribly sorry for the mistake and my behavior. Please, you must understand I was desperate. I was a passenger on the Titanic. My fiancé is missing. I thought you were her. See for yourself." Cal pulled the picture of Rose from his pocket to show to her. Delia softened a bit as he seemed genuinely apologetic and sincere and took the picture from him.

"Good gracious!", she exclaimed, hoping he didn't sense her mock astonishment. "It's like looking in a mirror!"

Cal nodded and smiled. "My name is Caledon Hockley, that is Rose Dewitt Bukater, my fiancé. We were separated on the ship. No one has seen her since we began boarding the lifeboats. We quarreled the last time we saw each other, I just thought maybe if she were still alive, well, maybe she wouldn't want to return to me. I don't know. I guess I was just hoping that was the situation. I'd rather believe that she were still alive and angry with me than...dead." For the first time since the sinking, Cal began to cry.

Delia was not prepared for this. She fought back the urge to tell him that Rose was alive and well and hiding out in her cabin, but she had witnessed first-hand the other side of Cal. She believed that he loved Rose very much, but also that it didn't matter to him whether or not she returned his affections. He had expected her to return to him, no ifs ands or buts about it. She knew if he were to find out Rose was alive, he would try to drag her back to her old life. If she refused, Delia didn't even want to think of what might become of her.

"Mr, Hockley, I can't imagine what you and your family are going through. I realize your grief and confusion has played a role in your actions and therefore I forgive you and whatever happens, you and your family will be in my prayers. Good day, Mr. Hockley."

"Thank you miss," Cal replied, choking back tears. "Good day." As he watched Delia walk away, Cal broke down. He had been hanging on by a thread with the belief that maybe she had been hiding from him, but every lead turned to Delia. Still, he could not bring himself to accept that she was dead. She had been with Jack Dawson all night and Dawson was alive. Could it be that she was in fact on the rescue ship too and they had managed to conceal the truth from him? One thing was for certain, he would find out if she was and then she would be brought back home where she belonged. If she wasn't and she was still alive, she would seek out Dawson and Cal would be waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11

Note: This is my first attempt at writing a story of this magnitude. I haven't written any stories at all in fact since graduating high school. I apologize if the pace seems a little slow, but if you'll bear with me I have a great ending, in my own humble opinion. It's everything that happens in between that has me stumped. I am still working out all the details as I go along so don't be surprised to find some inconsistencies and delays between chapters, however I am doing my best to make it flow. Any feedback, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. Thanks to all for your kind reviews so far and I hope you keep reading! Now, on with the story...

They had just received word that the Carpathia was just a few short hours from New York and Rose was growing frantic. She had been so consumed with finding Jack, then later hiding from Cal, that she hadn't really thought about what she planned to do when they arrived back home. She was so panicked that for an instant the thought crossed her mind that she might reconcile with mother and Cal. After all, what was she going to do. She hadn't a plan or a place to go, but most of all, she didn't have Jack. Jack. That was it. Everything came rushing back to her. The promise she had made to him to survive. A promise which didn't merely entail breathing, but living life to it's fullest. A life that she could never possess if she went back home to the life which had already been decided for her. She wasn't quite sure what she would do but perhaps that was the most appealing part about it. She remembered Jack's words at dinner that night. Every new day brought with it unlimited potential. You never know who you might meet, where you might end up. As long as you had air in your lungs and did what made you happy, what more was there to need? For Jack, art was his passion and a very fine artist he was. The question was, what was her passion? She was never encouraged to discover what it might be. She had spent the last few years learning etiquette and how to be a proper wife and mother. Roles that she was not yet willing to play. She had a great admiration for art, but an artist she was not. Her passion had yet to be discovered. In the meantime, she would have to settle for heading out for the horizon, meeting new people, seeing new places. That was enough to make her happy for now. After all, life was a work in progress and there were many wonderful things still to come.

Rose still needed a short-term plan for what to do once back in New York. She had already decided she wanted to stay in the city for a little while. Deep down inside she knew Jack was gone but she couldn't bring herself to leave right away. The last time she had spoken to him, he promised he would meet her there. She couldn't let go of that one ounce of hope she had left until she was absolutely, positively sure he wasn't coming. She knew she would spend the remainder of her life wondering if she didn't stay. But where would she stay? She had never known anything but a life of privilege and comfort and as exciting as the concept of her new found freedom was, it was also terrifying. She hadn't worried about it at all when she thought Jack would be by her side, but what if he doesn't show? She would have to do it alone. That was the frightening part. She wished she had at least one person to turn to.

As if reading her mind, Delia popped the question. "Rose, what are you going to do when we get back to New York?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. I do know that I need to stay in the city for a while. I know it sounds absurd, but when I last saw Jack, he promised me he would meet me in New York. I know what you must be thinking."

"I understand Rose. Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. Wherever I can find I guess. I don't know Delia."

"Well, I've heard that several organizations are setting up shelters for survivors. We can stay there until we figure out something else."

"We?", Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we. That is, as long as you don't mind the company", she replied with a smile. Rose just shook her head and threw her arms around Delia, hugging her tightly and crying tears of relief.

"Mind? Oh goodness, no! I would be so grateful if you would, but please don't feel like you have to. I'll be ok, really!"

"Rose, I want to. Partly because you're my new wonderful friend who I adore and I don't want you to be alone, but also for my own reasons. This may sound crazy but you have inspired me Rose. Much to the same effect as Jack has had on you I suppose. I'm tired of my life. The way things are right now, it seems that I can predict exactly what is going to happen to me, down to the very day. My parents are also eager to marry me off to the next eligible bachelor, though not necessarily for the same reasons your mother was to you. They run their own business but everyday is a struggle to survive. They can't wait for me to find a man who will take care of me, thus lifting some of the financial burden on them. They remind me every day that I'm of age, and plenty of my friends have already married. I've always wanted to just take off and see the world. That's why my sisters and I took this vacation. We had saved up for years to take this trip, but it's not the same as what I really dreamed of. A vacation is just that. When it's over, I return home to the same old same old. I don't want to go home Rose. Take me with you. Please."

"Well, I'll think about it," Rose began. She burst out laughing from the look of disappointment on Delia's face.

"What?" Delia asked, bewildered.

"Oh Delia I'm only teasing! I would be so enthralled if you were to join me. Honestly, I have no clue what I'm doing. I was hoping you might come along. Maybe you can help me figure it out. Any suggestions?"

"Well, first stop, New York. Then, well, I guess we're on god's good humor."

Rose gasped, drawing a hand up to cover her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. "That's just what Jack said." She rebounded quickly with a smile, fighting back the tears.

"He sounds like a very special person. I'd like to hear more about him."

"I can't talk about him now, not yet. Someday, I'll tell you everything. I promise. Just give me time."

"Of course. And whew, speaking of time, it won't be long before we reach New York. Should only be about another hour or so."

"Oh good! I was beginning to think I'd never see land again. Do you have to pack?"

"No", Delia replied, patting the top of her suitcase. "All ready to go!"

"Have you seen my beloved ex-fiancé up on deck lately?"

"Actually, no. Not today. I think maybe he has given up on you. Why?"

"I want to go up on deck. I can't wait to set my sights on America."

"Maybe you'd better not though. What if he does see you?"

"I don't care anymore Delia. I am not going with him or mother. Besides, he's probably too busy figuring out what precious belongings he needs to file a claim for with the insurance company", she said giggling. "It's sad, but true."

"Well, alright but you'd better take your coat. It's pretty chilly and they're talking of rain as we get closer."

Rose nodded and grabbed her, Cal's, coat and slipped it on before going up on deck. It was very cold and it immediately sent chills up her spine. Never again did she want to feel that awful, dead cold as she had over the last few days.

"Delia, wherever we go after this, let it be somewhere warm ok", Rose said, laughing.

"No argument there!"

The deck was busy with passengers and survivors, rushing to prepare for arrival in New York. Much too busy to notice the reappearance of Rose, and she and Delia were able to remain on deck undisturbed until they pulled safely into port.

"Look Rose", Delia pointed toward a shiny gold object off in the distance. It was the Statue of Liberty, and Rose's eyes were fixated upon it. Never had it been more meaningful than this very moment. Though she was already a citizen, like the millions of immigrants who passed her on their way to the new world, she symbolized the new found freedom which was soon to be hers, and she began to shed tears of happiness. Her hands fumbled around in the pockets of the coat, hoping to find a handkerchief. Instead, she found a thick bundle of cash containing hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars in the inner breast pocket. She quickly tucked it back away and wrapped the coat around her protectively. In one of the side pockets, she found another surprise. The Heart of the Ocean. She cried out in delight.

Delia glanced over and noticed the very beautiful, expensive looking jewel in her hands. "My goodness. What is that?"

Rose smiled and cupped the pendant protectively in her hands and raised it up to her chest, holding it over her heart. "It's all that I have to remember Jack by."

Delia wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. Rose pressed the jewel to her chest tighter then began whispering, seemingly to herself at first. "I'll never let go. I promise. I love you Jack."

When the ship pulled into port and docked, the Carpatia's passengers were the first to disembark, and Delia and her sisters managed to escort Rose out with them undetected. Delia instructed her sisters to head for home in nearby New Jersey and promised she would meet them back home soon, explaining that Rose needed to stay in New York for a few days and she needed someone to stay with her. She would return home briefly, but only to say goodbye. Rose and Delia escorted the sisters to the train station and saw them off back home. It was very late and they were both very tired so they sought out a shelter quickly. It was the beginning of an incredible journey.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get out this chapter. I felt it necessary to take a step back and do a little more research and as a result have come up with a few more ideas which I think will greatly enhance the story I had originally planned. I hope you will all find it was worth the wait.

I also want to take a moment to express thanks to all who have submitted your very supportive and complimentary reviews. I am flattered you all think so highly of my story. Thank you!

Chapter 12

An hour or so before the Carpathia docked in New York City a very important, though unreported, meeting took place. It involved only a few select individuals with the knowledge of some very discreet information that had been obtained from the Leyland liner, the Californian. Those in attendance were J. Bruce Ismay, president of the White Star Line; surviving officers Lightoller, Pitman, Boxhall and Lowe of the Titanic; Harold Bride, second wireless operator and Joseph Bailey, master-at-arms of the Titanic; Captain Arthur Rostron and wireless operator Harold Cottam of the Carpathia, and Caledon Hockley, the only passenger informed of the incident. Mr. Ismay requested that the group be assembled for a quick re-briefing before arrival.

"Gentlemen, I have asked you all here to discuss the matter of the incident involving the Californian and her discovery of the young man of which you were all aware. I trust that you have kept this information quiet as I had previously requested. With that in mind, I will ask you all now that as far as you are aware, is there any other individual aboard this ship who is aware of this bit of privileged information. If it is so, I ask that this person be asked to join us before we proceed. Gentlemen?" Ismay was met with a response "no sir" from all.

"Very good", Ismay proceeded. "I need you to all understand my decision to keep this matter quiet. First of all, we have learned that the young man was not traveling with any family, nor does any of his family or friends, if any, have any knowledge of him sailing on Titanic. Mr. Hockley here is familiar with the young fellow who apparently was of some assistance to his fiancé when she nearly fell overboard the night of the eleventh. Mr. Hockley, in attempt to show gratitude, then invited this young man to dinner where he learned much about his past and character. He is a vagabond, a loner. He indicated having no immediate family and he won his fare on Titanic through a game of poker. So you see, the ticket was registered in another man's name. There will be no record confirming this man was ever aboard the Titanic. Do you understand what I am getting at gentlemen?" Ismay was again met with understanding nods from all around the table.

"In addition", Ismay began again, "this young man further proved his poor character by making advances on Mr. Hockley's fiancé, presumably to gain access to Mr. Hockley's quarters where he then lifted a diamond necklace from Mr. Hockley's safe. Mr. Bailey here was called up to make the arrest when it was then discovered that the coat he was wearing had been reported stolen by another passenger earlier that day. This all took place shortly after the collision. He was brought below to the master-at-arms office on E deck where he was secured to a pipe, then left in care of Mr. Hockley's valet. How he managed to escape is uncertain, but he did and it is a matter that must be dealt with most discreetly. Frankly, it doesn't matter to a soul in this world that this boy is alive. It is unfortunate that he was saved when so many good people, husbands, fathers and sons, wives, mothers and children, our own beloved friends and crew, were lost. If this incident were to be reported, it would reawaken hope to those who lost loved ones that this person might be their's, or that their loved ones might be left in the water, or floating atop pieces of wreckage, waiting to be rescued. You all know as well as I that this is now an impossibility. People would also criticize Captain Rostron and his fine crew for not doing more in their search efforts. They will not easily understand that finding this boy was sheer luck, that he happened to find a piece of wreckage to sustain him, and that the Californian just happened to pass by him. The Californian reported that they didn't find anyone else at all, dead or alive. Your silence in this matter gentlemen is of utmost importance, not only to the White Star Line, but to yourselves and your character. That is all I have to say. If any of you wish to express your thoughts, please do so now because once we leave this room, it is expected from all of you to speak of this matter to no one. Not your wives, your closest friends and most trusted confidantes, not each other. That is all."

"I have one question Mr. Ismay", it was wireless operator Harold Bride. "Surely other ships may have intercepted messages between this ship and the Californian. What if they happen to report the story on their own to the papers?"

"Then it will be quickly and adamantly denied Mr. Bride. Your story should be that amongst the immense traffic of messages, several signals were crossed and the message was incorrectly received. Surely that is not an unusual circumstance is it, Mr. Bride? The few inquiries we received so far from other ships have been flatly denied as instructed, have they not?"

"Yes sir", replied both Bride and Cottam, "but the rumor may still spread", continued Bride.

"Then you will continue to deny any knowledge of the incident. I should also add, Mr. Hockley here will be traveling to Boston upon arrival to New York to meet with the Californian and her crew upon their arrival in Boston to secure things there. I assure you, any rumors stirred up by wireless messages exchanged between these two ships will be quickly put to rest. We have some very unfavorable information regarding the Californian and her position. Mr. Hockley here is a fine businessman and he will see to it that her captain and it's crew will find it in their best interest as well to keep quiet. Now, is there anything else gentlemen?

The men all sat quietly and shook their heads, hardly glancing at one another. There was no more to be discussed. Ismay had made everything perfectly clear and there was no arguement for in all their eyes, it was the right thing to do.

"Very well then gentlemen", Ismay concluded. "I thank you all for your time and cooperation in this matter. Godspeed to all of you."

Aside from the meeting that was to take place on the Californian the Friday morning following the Carpathia's arrival in New York, the group of men kept their promise and never spoke of the incident again. The Carpathia arrived in New York City and the men quickly dispersed to prepare for disembarkment as if nothing had just happened. After all, not one of them felt they were doing anything wrong by withholding this bit of information, truly believing they were relieving the survivors and families of Titanic's passengers of unnecessary anguish. Perhaps it was true to an extent. The news of finding a survivor in the water and heroically hoisting him to safety would be all the talk of the general public for a day or two, maybe a week at most. For someone waiting for news of a love one saved however, it would be heartbreaking. Unfortunately, with the exception of Cal, what the men did not know was that there was someone out there anxiously awaiting the news that her loved one had been saved. Someone who would spend the next few weeks scouring the papers for a story that wasn't to be told. Someone who would lie awake in bed night after night, haunted by thoughts of what could have been done differently to prevent this tragedy from happening. Night after night wondering what would have happened if she had stayed with him, feeling guilty for leaving him behind. Day after day, she would wonder if she would, or could, ever love so strongly again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack couldn't believe his rotten luck. Things just seemed to get worse minute by minute. Since he was pulled from the water he'd been suffering from a pretty severe case of frostbite in his fingers and toes. It was getting better all the time but he still did not have normal use of them back just yet. And now for the first time since being on the Californian, he learned that the ship was not heading for New York as he'd assumed; it was headed for Boston. The only thing he could say he was thankful for was that he survived, though even that was questionable. He could only be thankful if he knew one thing was for certain and that was if Rose was safe.

But was Rose safe? It's certainly not what he was being told but he had a hard time believing it. The last time he saw her she was rowing away with the others in her boat to safety, so what could have happened? He pondered a thousand scenarios of how she may have died, none of which seemed plausible. Then again, who would have thought the Titanic would ever sink? Nothing much seemed to make sense these days.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Jack had a better explanation for Rose's "disappearance". She meant what she told him just before the Titanic struck the iceberg. She was going to run away with him when they got to New York, leaving everyone behind. If she still planned to carry it out, then there was never a better time for her to make her escape. If she managed to convince her mother and Cal that she was dead, all the easier it would be for her to start a new life.. One might think it was a bit extreme, even Jack had to admit making your mother think you were dead was a bit drastic, but for Rose it may very well be the only way out. Her mother and Cal had stopped at nothing to keep them apart before, why should things be any different now? Cal had been so angry he tried to kill them both. No, Rose was not running away from her life; she was running from certain death. Not necessarily physically, though Cal had demonstrated it as a possibility, but more realistically, emotionally. Just like they had discussed the night of the collision. Rose knew it to be true, that's why she told Jack she was going to run away with him.

The truth was still to be discovered, but he vowed he would not rest until he learned exactly what happened to her, even if it would take him the rest of his life to find out. It wasn't going to be easy though. He would be arriving in Boston shortly where he was told he would be taken to jail for "stealing" from Cal. Great. If things weren't already bad enough, he could count on Cal to complicate things even further. Sure enough, when the Californian arrived in Boston, Cal was waiting at the dock. Jack began to prepare the story he was going to give Cal. If Rose wanted everyone to believe she was dead, Jack fully intended to help carry out her wishes.

Sure enough, when the Californian pulled up to the dock, Cal was there waiting to jump aboard. During the last hour of the voyage, two officers had handcuffed and escorted Jack to the bridge and secured him to a pipe where he could be carefully watched by the officers while they were preparing for arrival. Cal spotted him immediately and ran to him with a wry smile on his face.

Cal stood before Jack, looking him up and down in utter disgust. "Well Dawson, I see you're looking rather well. You must be so thankful to still have your life. Especially given the fact that Rose didn't make it. You must be feeling awfully lucky indeed."

Jack just shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Cal. I'd do anything to keep her safe Anything. I did everything in my power to protect her. She just slipped. I...I couldn't bring her back up. I...". The very thought of the lie he was about to tell brought real tears to his eyes.

"What are you talking about Dawson? Never mind for now. I have other matters to attend to. You and I are in for a long evening. You will tell me everything then. If you do, I might just let you walk away. If you don't, well, who knows what might happen to you". Cal chuckled maliciously and winked at Jack before going off to find the captain.

_Oh lord_, Jack thought. _What on earth is Cal up to now? _Whatever it was Jack was sure it involved ruining his life and finding Rose, thus ruining her life. Jack watched as Cal approached the captain and began speaking to him. Whatever he was saying the captain seemed to become alarmed and he summoned for the crew to gather below decks for a meeting. One of the officers went to Jack and unhooked him from the pipe and brought him below as well. He dragged Jack to a small utility closet where he threw him inside and locked the door.

The men began their meeting in the next room and Jack could hear every word they were saying. Cal did most of the talking at first, lying through his teeth of course about why Jack had been put under arrest on Titanic. Jack shouted out responses, denying the charges but either no one heard him or they just didn't care. The crew of the Californian for the most part seemed to agree with the idea of not reporting their finding, but some challenged the idea, hoping to be rewarded for their heroism.

What Jack heard next he wasn't sure whether or not to believe. Cal was accusing the crew of the Californian of neglecting Titanic's distress calls and not coming to their aid. He presented them with some statistics that seemed to quiet the captain and crew all at once. Between the Titanic's and Carpathia's crew, they established that when the Californian had stopped because of the ice on the night of the collision, at the time of the collision, the two ships were merely ten miles apart. The wireless operator tried to argue that they didn't know because he had already retired for the evening that night, but Cal was quick with a comeback. Many on Titanic had seen another ship. Jack had seen it to. If they could see it, they certainly could have seen them. Seen the rockets. Captain Lord, of the Californian, then tried to argue that it wasn't them, that they were much farther away. Cal yet again presented them with some very surprising information. The crew of the Californian claimed they heard of the sinking for the first time around 5:45 AM and sent out a message right then they were on their way to assist. If they were so much farther away, how were they then able to reach the site a mere two hours later? Cal was quick to point out that it was half the time it had taken the Carpathia to get there. _Half the time? Could it be true? _Judging by the reaction of the Californian's crew, Jack gathered it was the only bit of information that Cal was giving them that was. One man even blurted out that he did see the rockets and that he urged the captain to help and he did nothing. Jack sat and listened in disbelief as the captain acknowledged it to be true. Cal closed the deal with a combination of a promise to keep that bit of information secret, and a couple thousand dollars apiece. _That's it,_ Jack thought. Now his story would never get out. He didn't care about the publicity or money, he only wanted to find Rose. Getting his story out simply brought him one step closer to finding her.

Shortly after the meeting adjourned, an officer opened the door to the closet where Jack was being kept and turned him over to Cal.

"Nice work in there Cal", Jack said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Dawson. I am a businessman you know, and a good one. There is nothing that can't be achieved with a little persuasion and financial restitution".

"Yes there is Cal. You couldn't buy Rose, could you?"

Cal looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed Jack by the hair, yanking him backwards, and dragged him down the hall to the stairwell leading down to the next deck. Sure that the ship was now deserted, as he had requested that he be left alone on the ship for a while with his prisoner, he dragged Jack to the top of the stairwell and gave him a swift kick in the stomach, sending him flying down below. Jack landed hard on his back and though amazingly escaping serious injury, lay there motionless and groaning in pain. Cal followed him, jumping down the stairs so swiftly he barely landed on one step. He grabbed Jack by the hair again and yanked him to his feet and dragged him to a nearby bench.

"You listen to me Dawson!", Cal screamed, shaking Jack violently. "Things were just fine between Rose and I before you came along, but she is very young and impressionable. You knew that and you took advantage of her."

"I didn't take advantage of her Cal, I wasn't trying to. I was trying to help her."

"Help her?", Cal looked perplexed.

"Yes, help her. She was miserable Cal. Look, she didn't want to marry you, and certainly not as a favor to her mother. I only wanted to show her that she had options. That's all."

"Oh, I see. Options. Like what, starving? Living on the streets? Having to work for a living? Instead of, of a life of privilege, a loving husband who would care for her and cater to her every need?"

"Loving husband Cal? You tried to kill her!"

"I was trying to kill you!"

"You were firing that gun like a madman Cal! You almost hit both of us several times!"

"She just got in the way! Oh never mind anyway, Dawson...tell me what happened that night. When was the last time you saw Rose?"

"On the raft. It was a door actually. We stayed on the ship as long as we possibly could. When it went under, we kept swimming until we found something we could float on, the door. I helped her get on, then I got on and we stayed there most of the night. I don't know how we drifted so far away that the other ship didn't find us. If only it had....well, it might not have been to late." Jack became emotional again in attempt to strengthen his story.

"What do you mean too late?", Cal continued to probe.

"She slipped off the door Cal. I didn't even realize it at first. We were both in such a state of shock, once we got on the raft we didn't even speak. Hours went by, we must have slept some because I don't remember much. She was probably asleep, or maybe even", Jack choked up, "dead when she did. I rolled over and saw she wasn't there and I panicked." Jack spoke with tears now streaming down his face. "I looked all around the raft and I saw her floating a few feet away. I jumped off and swam to her and tried to help her back. It was already too late Cal. She was gone. I still didn't give up trying though. At least if I could have gotten her back to the raft she would have been found. I tried."

Cal sat and listened to Jack's story patiently until he was finished. "Well Jack, do you want to know what I think?" Jack didn't respond and sat with his face buried in his hands, crying.

Cal continued anyway. "I think you're lying to me Jack. If you knew Rose was dead, why did you send a message to the Carpathia asking if she was aboard?"

Cal became furious again and punched Jack square in the jaw, sending him over the bench and onto the floor. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Jack around the throat and slammed his head into the wall behind him. "Tell me the truth! Did she get into a boat? Where did she go?"

"I just told you Cal. When I got picked up I was in shock and very confused. I couldn't comprehend then what had just happened. It wasn't until later I could think clearly and remembered. I'm sorry Cal. I know you'd rather believe otherwise, but so would I."

"You're right I don't believe it Dawson, not for a second! Tell me what happened now!"

Jack just smiled and shook his head at Cal. "That's my story and I'm stickin' to it. You can either believe it and move on or dwell over it for the rest of your life. Either way, you're never going to see her again Cal."

Cal chuckled and stood up leaving Jack still sitting on the floor, his back propped up against the wall. He had a small cut under his left eye which was bleeding slowly but steadily, and a wound on the back of his head which was staining the wall with blood behind him. Cal walked out of the room and down the hall and for a minute Jack thought that was the end of it. A few moments later however Cal reappeared, holding a long metal pole of some sort in his hand. He grabbed Jack around the neck and brought him back up to his feet once again and took a set of keys out of his pocket. He unfastened the handcuffs around Jack's wrists just long enough to bring his arms around a pole and cuff them again. Jack tried to break free of him but he was already so weakened by the wound to his head. Cal stepped back and began to circle him, using the pole as a walking stick as he did so.

"Well Jack, the story was very entertaining if nothing else. You know, you should have been an actor. That was very good, very believable. I almost believed it myself. I know she's alive and rest assured, I will die trying to find her. Who knows, maybe you're right. Maybe I will never find her. One thing I do know for sure Dawson...neither will you!"

Jack watched in horror as Cal drew back his arm, metal pipe in hand, and watched the pipe slice through the air, making a swishing sound as it did. It almost seemed as if time had been temporarily suspended. Clearly the first impact between the pipe and Jack's head had only been a matter of seconds, but he had enough time to start saying his goodbyes and hellos. Goodbye to all my friends! It was nice knowing you! Goodbye Rose! I'll be watching over you and I'll protect you! Be strong and do all those things we said we would do together...I love you. See you in heaven! Hello mom and dad, Fabrizio! Long time no see! Then, time resumed and the pipe came crashing down right across his forehead.

Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Early morning following the Carpathia's arrival in New York, Rose and Delia were up early and out of the shelter at St. Vincent's Hospital they had stayed in for the night by 6 AM. Rose, who hadn't really slept much of the night anyway, woke Delia promptly at 5:30 after she was sure her friend at least had a decent night's sleep. There was too much that needed to be done today and she couldn't wait another minute.

The two girls drifted sleepily out of the shelter and into the streets in quest of a newspaper. Already the newspaper stands were crowded with people anxious to learn more about the disaster, especially the first-hand accounts told by survivors. The crowd chatted excitedly with one another with shared bits of information. Some read passages aloud to small groups assembled about them while others preferred to read them in solace. Many of them cried aloud while silent tears trickled down the faces of others. Rose tried to shut it all out. She didn't need to be informed. In fact, she could have given them all a first-hand account of her own which would be more accurate than anything they were reading in the paper, but Rose didn't want to talk about Titanic. She had no intentions of identifying herself as a survivor to anyone. The only people who knew were Delia and her sisters, who graciously did not press her for any information, and those helping out at the shelter but Rose had already decided they would not be staying there another night. It was too risky. If she intended to remain anonymous, she could not do so by staying there. The paper confirmed her theory for there, on the front page, was a picture of her under the title:

Philadelphia Mourns Loss of Future Mrs. C. Hockley

Great. She pushed her way through the crowd surrounding the stand and quickly threw a nickel down and grabbed her own copy

"We need to get out of here," Rose said with urgency.

Delia glanced at Rose and became immediately alarmed. She could see the shift in Rose's mood once they were among the crowd and the impact that their conversations had on her. Not only emotionally, but physically as well. Her hands were shaking violently and she seemed to grow very pale at a frightening speed, her forehead became beaded with sweat and her breathing was rapid and labored. She looked as if she were going to faint. Delia grabbed her around the waist and coaxed Rose to put an arm around her shoulder. Delia all but carried her to a nearby bench for Rose seemed to lose all strength in her legs. She supported her carefully as she lowered her onto the bench in sitting position Delia sat beside her and cupped her chin in her hand, tilting her head up to face hers.

"Rose? Darlin'? Are you okay?"

Rose could only manage a nod and a reassuring hand on Delia's knee. She was still shaking violently but her breathing was becoming more regular and the color slowly returning to her face.

"It's okay Rose. We'll get you out of here in just a little bit. Just relax for a while."

Rose remembered the paper and it's purpose. She had been clutching it so tightly in her hand her knuckles had turned white and when she pried it from her grip, her fingers ached from the release of the pressure. When she again glimpsed at the front page, tears began streaming down her face. She handed the paper over to Delia.

"I need you to do me a favor," Rose said, struggling to regain her composure. "I need you to read through the paper and find out if there are reports of any other ships finding survivors. Also, look for a list of surviving passengers."

"Alright," Delia responded and glanced down at the front page, gasping at the sight of seeing her new friend's picture. "Oh, Rose! It's you!"

Rose only nodded. She wasn't interested in what the article had to say. She was interested only in something, any little detail, which might lead her to Jack. Delia did not press any further. She was already embarrassed that she had drawn attention to it but she also couldn't fight the urge to read it. Although they had spent the majority of the last few days side by side, Rose spoke little of herself and her past. It was understandable of course under the circumstances, but Delia was still curious about the life that Rose had decided to leave behind. Now, there was her story, on the front page of The New York Times. Her glimpse into Rose's past would have to wait though, for the time being.

Delia found a few articles of interest, but none of which proved helpful . There were several accounts of other ships. Some which received the distress call but were simply too far away to help, others which had arrived shortly after the Carpathia departed with those picked up from the lifeboats, all declaring no bodies found or rescued. The list of surviving passengers was of no help either for Jack's name was not there.

"Maybe they just overlooked it. His name isn't on the list of those lost either," Delia chimed in, hopefully.

"His name wouldn't be on that list regardless. Jack won his fare in a game of poker," Rose said, smiling for the first time in days. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Jack, even with the thought of his potential demise looming about her. Jack was the first person to make her smile, genuinely, since her father had passed away.

"Is that right?" Delia inquired, amused. Rose nodded smiling broadly and the two girls giggled. Rose seemed a hundred percent better. Delia wondered if it was merely the rest or if the mere mention of Jack had lifted her spirits and somehow made everything better. If it were the latter, Delia also wondered what effect coming to terms with Jack's death would have on her. Though she didn't dare say, Delia knew it was the only possibility.

As if reading her mind, Rose blurted out, "I know he's gone Delia. I don't want you to think I'm crazy. I know. I just need to prove it to myself. He seemed so convincing. He promised he would make it. I know now why he did, I suppose I did then too but something made me believe him."

"He loved you Rose. It was that you believed in."

"Yes," Rose nodded with fresh tears streaming steadily down her face. That was exactly it. She had never felt so loved before. For the short time they were together, Rose had experienced everything she imagined true love to be. It was a fairy tale romance without the happily-ever-after. Jack, her knight in shining armor, had rescued her from her prison (her future marriage to Cal) fighting off wicked stepmothers (mother), and fierce fire-breathing dragons (Cal and Lovejoy) in the process. He sacrificed his own reputation to protect her dignity and in the end he died for her, for her survival was more important to him than his own. As charming as it all was, Rose wasn't so sure she wanted to be saved. The only thing that kept her going was that it was Jack's last wish for her to go on and she fully intended to honor his wishes. She could only pray for the strength to do so.

Rose suddenly jumped to her feet with a renewed spirit. "We have to go to the White Star offices. They should be opening shortly. I just have to check there. I can't go on if I don't."

Delia hopped up and faithfully followed behind her friend as she led the way to the pier where the White Star office was located. There was still a huge crowd assembled about the office though not nearly as dense as it had been the night before. They had to stand in line for sometime before they were able to see one of the clerks. Rose didn't think she could stand it a minute longer, watching person after person step up to the window to inquire about a loved one, only to be sent away with the terrible news that they had not survived. Rose was fully prepared to be among them. She was not prepared for what happened during her turn at the window.

"Good morning. I am looking for my husband, Jack Dawson. I haven't seen his name..."

"Did you say Jack Dawson?', the clerk interrupted.

"Yes. He..."

"Say no more. There's a telegram here for you miss. The only instructions we received were to give it to anyone who asked for a Jack Dawson."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack is alive! Jack is alive! She grabbed the envelope hastily from the clerk, forgetting to thank him for his assistance. She tore the envelope open and read the message over and over again, crying tears of happiness, thanking god for saving them.

Rose

Made it to NY safely. Meet me on Friday 8 PM 222 14th St. Long Story.

Jack


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rose and Delia went back to the shelter to gather the few belongings Delia had brought with her from her voyage on the Carpathia. Rose's demeanor had changed entirely since receiving the telegram from Jack. As Delia gathered a few loose articles of clothing and rearranged the contents of her small suitcase, Rose spoke incessantly of him and how they met and described every moment they had spent together in vivid detail, including their rendevous in the Renault. She did not mention anything to do with the sinking but Delia imagined that even with the good news that Jack was safe, it was still a most horrifying evening she would rather forget.

She also learned more about Rose's mother and Cal and the roles they played in Rose's decision to leave it all behind. She imagined if she were in Rose's place she might have done the same. She sensed from her own meeting with Cal that he was controlling and intimidating but now she knew that he had been violent toward her too. Delia wondered if Rose's mother had known this would she still have insisted she marry him but from Rose's portrayal of her mother, she gathered her mother would blame her for it happening. It seemed Rose's mother blamed her daughter for most of her problems.

Delia finished packing her things and sat down on the edge of the small cot she had slept on the night before. She glanced over at Rose who was sitting sideways on the foot of the cot. She looked radiant. She hadn't stopped smiling since receiving the telegram earlier and every so often she would pull it out of her coat pocket and read it over and over again, so frequently that the small slip of paper was already showing signs of wear. Delia wanted so desperately to be happy for her friend, and from the outside she appeared nothing less, but she had an uneasiness about it all she couldn't explain.

Delia watched in awe as Rose pulled something else out of her pocket this time. The necklace she had seen her with when they were pulling into the dock. She knew it had to be the Heart of the Ocean, the necklace that Cal had given her and that Jack had drawn her wearing as a "gift" for Cal. Rose had mentioned it was a diamond. Delia had never seen a diamond that big, let alone a blue diamond.

Rose glanced over and noticed her friend's dumbfounded look. "I found it in one of the pockets of the coat, along with this," with that, Rose drew out the large bundle of cash which she found tucked inside another pocket.

"My goodness!" Delia exclaimed excitedly. Realizing the attention the excitement in her voice had drawn to them, she reduced her voice to a whisper. "There must be a thousand dollars there."

Rose nodded, "Two to be exact. I counted it last night while you were sleeping."

"Wow. There's plenty there for us to get by!" Delia thought more carefully about what she just said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean us necessarily. I mean you. I mean...forgive me. I didn't mean to assume that I would be benefitting from your money."

Rose giggled at her friend's unnecessary embarrassment. "Don't be silly. We're in this together. My money is your money but there's only one problem."

Delia looked at her friend curiously. "What's the problem?"

"Well... this isn't my money. It's Cal's. I know you must think I'm mad but I don't want to live off his money. I couldn't respect myself if I did. I've decided to keep a small amount of it because we can't go off with nothing but, just enough to get by for a little while We can find jobs and make our own money."

"I don't know Rose. Maybe you should keep it. You never know what might happen. And getting a job isn't all that easy."

"You're right but it'll be far easier for us to find work than it will be for her." Rose nodded in the direction of a young mother, now widowed, attempting to keep after her four small little girls, the oldest of which couldn't be older than seven. Though she put on a brave face for the sake of her children, any knowing adult could see the worry and sorrow in her eyes, hidden behind a stoic smile. "We're young and capable and single. I realize it's going to be difficult, I do, but at least I only have me to worry about. I don't know about you, but I'm out to prove that there isn't anything that I can't do."

"You amaze me Rose," Delia said admirably. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. It's no fun to be poor. Believe me, I know."

"It's not about being poor! You've just never had any fun!"

"That's easy for a rich girl to say!" Delia challenged her playfully.

"Why I never!", Rose declared placing her hands on her hips, putting her nose into the air with feigned dignity.

"Well you should!" Delia shot back and the two girls collapsed into a fit of giggles.

It felt good to laugh again for the both of them but something was still plaguing Delia. First of all, the telegram from Jack just seemed odd. Too good to be true. For Rose's sake, she hoped it was. The thing that bothered her the most was that according to the papers and the clerks at the White Star office, all survivors were on the Carpathia. Delia knew for a fact that Jack wasn't. There was no way that they wouldn't have found him if he was. Perhaps it was possible there was another explanation, but it would have to be sensational and if it were so, surely the press would be all over it. That was their livelihood.

Then there was issue of her own future. What would happen to her if it really were true? Would Rose run off with him and forget all about her? Would she no longer be welcome to join Rose in this life-altering journey? She decided to subtly find the answer.

"So, what are we going to do when we meet up with Jack?"

Rose pondered the question carefully for a moment before responding. "Well...I don't know. We never did have an opportunity to discuss it in detail. I suppose somewhere along the line we'll end up in Santa Monica. You know, to ride the roller coaster and go horseback riding in the surf. That was the one thing we vowed we would do." Rose smiled again as she vividly recalled the afternoon they had spent on the boat deck discussing it. Noticing the semi-concealed look of disappointment in Delia's face, Rose realized what Delia was getting after. "Of course now it will be the three of us. You know what they say. The more the merrier," she continued with a reassuring smile.

"They also say three is a crowd."

"Well, let them say what they want. I still say the more the merrier."

"Are you going to marry him?"

Rose was dumbfounded by the question. She couldn't answer yes or no. She knew that she loved Jack, even though she knew so little about him which sometimes puzzled her. She knew she planned on spending the rest of her life with him so she guessed that it was a "yes", but she hadn't thought of the possibility of marrying so soon. What if he asked her now, soon?

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. He hasn't asked if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry Rose. It's none of my business really. I guess I'm just afraid of getting left behind. I don't..." but Rose interrupted before she could finish.

"No one is getting left behind. We never talked about getting married. It's almost as if everything were understood. It's difficult to explain. The way I see it is that I fully intend to spend the rest of my life by his side. I guess marriage would be inevitable but I don't think it will happen so soon. We both have dreams to fulfill and though I can honestly say we love each other now, that love needs time to mature. We're still young, all of us. There's plenty of time still for marriage and children. I think we all need time to figure out who we are before we can settle down. It's time now to have some fun."

Delia smiled with relief. "Ok, let's go get Jack and have some fun!"

"Oh gosh! What time is it?" Rose turned around and glanced at the clock on the wall behind her and frowned when it read only quarter to three. They still had a little more than 5 hours before it was time to meet him. Time never seemed to move more slowly than it was right now. "I suppose we should get on our way and find lunch somewhere. I don't know about you but I'm famished!"

Delia groaned putting a hand over her stomach. "It's been so long since I've eaten a proper meal I think I've forgotten what food tastes like."

"Me too. I think I've lost about ten pounds too. Come on, let's get out of here."

With that, the two girls gathered their few belongings and prepared to leave. There was still one bit of unfinished business. Rose took the bundle of cash from the pocket of her coat and began to divide it up into smaller bundles. On the way out, she discretely took one of the smaller bundles and tucked it into the bag of the young mother she had pointed out to Delia before. She left her five hundred dollars alone, a hundred dollars for each of them. The remainder of the money, with the exception of the small amount she decided she would keep for them for emergency use, she divided up among the other widowed mothers' and their children, abiding by the hundred dollar apiece allowance she had determined.

On their way out the door, members of the Women's Relief Committee, which oversaw the care of the survivors until they were able to straighten out their lives, urged Rose and Delia to stay until they could help them figure out what to do. Rose and Delia insisted they were fine and that they were going to stay with Delia's relatives but the women insisted they at least accept some money and clothing. Rose flatly refused the money and asked for their share to be divided among the others, but graciously accepted a bag of clothing and a cup of coffee for each of them for the road.

The two girls walked out inside into the open air and were greeted with warm rays of sunshine and a pleasant, cool breeze. It was a perfect day. For the first time since the sinking Rose felt warmth though it was still a slightly chilly sixty degrees. Everything had been going so right today, it was almost as if nothing at all could go wrong. Almost.


End file.
